In Perpetuum
by ShugotheWolf
Summary: A story following the actions of Leo after the Kaystros Mountains. Dyshana's given him one week to decide on a bride. Chapter 4 is posted! Same rules as usual xD.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

High atop the Kaystros Mountains a fierce battle raged on, explosion after explosion, metal clang after metal clang and then finally... silence.

A man of the light stands leading a group of battle weary warriors.

He roars out a battle cry as he musters up the last bit of his energy to make one final charge and one final blow to this force of darkness. A being that had once taken his life and also giving it new meaning. His blow connects with earth shattering force, sending the dark knight plummeting high off the mounting side.

_"Ah.. Ah.. Ah.. it's over."_

The man looks over the side of cliff then back at his motley crew and smiles and breaths a sigh of relief.

"Even with the power that of a god he wouldn't survive that fall!" a male known as Winfield exclaims while Leonhardt, the man of the light, turns and nods towards him in agreement.

"You still have a contract to see through."

Leonhardt looked towards mysterious woman

"Yes Dyshana, I know." Looking back at the rest of the group "Alright everyone, lets head back to town."

Nods, smiles, and hugs went through the small crowd in victorious fashion before continuing back the the foothill town. Leonhardt's group of warriors enter the inn and displace to their rooms to get cleaned up for a night of festivity and celebration, a night all too well earned, but was partially dreaded for one knight nick named Golden Leo. He entered his room and let his jacket drop off of him and flung his boots off before flopping on his bed with a very tired huff._ I guess this is the beginning of the end? Gods, I hope they don't hate me. I Guess I'll have no choice but to forgive them if they do, and what of the girls. I hope they truly understand what's going on, _the former general thinks to himself as his eyes close trying to get it all out of his head for the moment. It was a night for celebrating after all.

_"Leo.. wake for a moment."_

Leo opened his eyes not realizing how much time may have passed.

"Yes, Dyshana?"

"We have much to discuss at this time."

Leo looked up at her.. nods and flips himself back up to give her full attention.

"You have one week to chose your wife. Please choose carefully."

Leo sighed and looked down to the floor with another nod.

"Is there a problem with this requirement?"

He looked back up to her

"No, I have a request however, upon marriage and birth of my heir I wish for my family to remain on Agarest for awhile."

Dyshana closes her eyes and bows to him

"It shall be done, but do remember. One week."

A smile began to protrude from Leo's exhausted face, and upon hearing lots of commotion from underneath of him, Leo realized further rest will be done later. He put his boots back on and threw his jacket over his shoulder before leaving to join the rest of the pary in celebration.

_"And there he is! The man of hour! Leonhardt 'Golden Leeeoo' Raaaaglan!" _

Leo rubbed his eyes and gave another quick yawn as he looked on to see Winfield using his mug of ale as a microphone as everyone else claps. Leo developed a small tint of blush and a smile that would've been seen miles away.

"Thank you everyone! I couldn't have done this with out all of you, my friends"

Leo proceeded to sit in between the seerer and male syrium. The two seemed to have been think the same thing, or perhaps Vira-Lorr took a quick peek into the future.

"So do you who you're going to choose?"

Zerva glared at Vira, which she proceeded to laugh at.

"That's just it. I have some sort of viable connection with all of them. I've known of Eliane since I was child, Luana has this incredible charisma and charm, and Fyuria might be one of the strongest willed women and skilled fighters I've ever known. Someone I could definitely go to hell and back with.

Zerva takes a sip from his mug and nods whilst Vira-Lorr chugged hers and chuckles.

"It sounds like a great deal of indecision clouds your mind. You have control of your own destiny, or at least up to this point." She gave him a smile and wink "Be glad you have a choice and take your time, you're not in a complete rush!"

As Leo was about to correct her Vira interrupted him

"I'm aware you have a week"

Leo gave her a confused look and she replied

"She told us first."

Zerva nods in confirmation.

_"Leo, why are you all the way over here?" _Luana yelled while Elaine giggled

The duo snatched the restless man from his chair and conversation.

"Come sit with us and relax a bit."

Although the two females looked as though they were working together Leo could sense much tension between them. One of the two, or three if the other was present, was becoming his betrothed; wife; and bearer of his child in what seemed only a short while. The girls sat him down in a love seat of sorts and begin to rub the hand closest to them.

"So my dear, do you still think there doesn't exist a woman who can't be a competent wife while being fun and energetic and already able to cook"

Luana gave a smile while slyly throwing a shot at Elaine's cooking ability.

"Or maybe he just prefers to have prior compatibility with or you know someone who doesn't walk around like a promiscuous bitch all the time."

That insult hit Launa hard as she had never been rejected by anyone and wouldn't have that happen now. The three chosen maidens know their fate is as sealed as Leo's, and as much of an honor to be sealed away to protect the land as it may be. They still wanted a family with the man they adored. The two females starred daggers at each other as they continued their inaudible arguing while Leo signaled to the on looking Winfield to come to him.

"Yes m'lord!? How may I be of the highest service to you? Shall I take one or both of these lovely ladies off your hands?" the gunslinger had asked with great enthusiasm.

It only took a "Please" for Winfield to scoop up both ladies in the midst of there argument, and allow Leo to get up to clear his head.

The one missing sits in her room alone on her bed twirling the red fabric of the first gift given to her by Leo. _Why does it hurt? Nothings been said and no one has been chosen, yet my heart feels broken. If I could just have that moment back at the lake.. if I have just told him or maybe hugged him or something other than being at a loss for words and becoming a studdering mess. _Fyuria's sadness a sign of feeling she's already lost, but it was still sort of a shock to her that she fell this in love with a human above all else.

"Stupid syrium folk lore. Why do you show me false signs of happiness?"

Hearing a couple knocks and the door opening slowly, the young syrium wiped her eyes and changed positions to face away from the unwanted company.

"Who is it?" she asked with a bit of venom from being disturbed from her thoughts.

Ellis walks slowly into the room not wanting her head to be bitten off.

"Are you ok?"

Fyuria nodded.

"Maybe you should come down and enjoy yourself a bit!" Said with cheer from the small elf.

"I'll be down..."

Ellis raised a brow in confusion of the melancholy response, but shrugged it off knowing that Fyuria could be a bit moody at times. As Ellis left the room the silver haired female got up on her feet and walked towards the window and saw Leo, _What's he doing out there..? _She realized this might a good of an opportunity as any to talk to him with out his childhood friend and that bimbo not hanging all over him. Fyuria got up and cleaned herself up. She stood in front of her door as if to get herself psyched up, flipped her hair from in front of her eyes and proceeded out the door in to, what she would assume to be, the perfect time for her appearance.

"And I thought you were going to stay up there all night, girl?" Vira asked as she met her at the steps with a smile and brew in hand.

"Just needed time to think for a bit." Fyuria replied with a half smile and snatched the glass, like the ninja she might as well be, out of the buzzed onethers hand and took a sip to calm herself down.

"H-Hey, that's not fair" Vira now tapping her foot waiting for ale back.

Fyuria gave it back with a small chuckle. As she made her way out the door into the night air she caught both her brother and Winfield in sight who both acknowledge her and shift their eyes to the way to Leonhardt at the same time. _Kinda creepy, _she thought to herself but there he was sitting on the inn's fence, the love of her life. If only he was to know how she felt about him.

_"Leo."_

_"H-Hey L-Leo." _

The second call Fyuria made for Leo got him out of his gaze of the stars and to turn around with a smile.

"Whatchya doing out here by yourself. Shouldn't you be inside with everyone else?"

Fyuria broke eye contact to look at the ground as she started getting that feeling again of not wanting to be rejected. A million thoughts ran through her head before she noticed he was replying.

"-t the stars, not a cloud in the sky"

She nodded with a "Yes" in agreement even though she only caught a piece of what he said.

Leo could only give her a warm smile, because if there was one thing he liked about her it was her mystique. As 'forward' as she was when Leo or one of the group did or said something stupid he never found it irritating, say for when Luana first came on board with the group. As Fyuria picked her head up to give Leo a smile their eyes met in slow motion. Something happened. Both of them stood frozen in the moment as if everything else was moving around them.

Winfield, Vira, Ellis, Zerva, Luana, and Elaine watching onward and one-third of the group in a bit of disbelief.

"Did we not do enough?"

"I guess not."

Luana and Elaine ask each other before sighing in unison. Vira, putting her hand on Zerva's shoulder

"I guess you're going to be an uncle!"

Zerva looked down with a smirk but before he could say anything

" You don't know that yet!" Luana and Elaine both shouted.

"But laaaaadies ladies ladies, I'm still here!" Winfield butted in with to try and ease the tension although he was very serious.

However, even though everything looked like the pair's happy ending was about to begin, Leo hopped off the fence and took Fyuria by the hand.

"I'm sorry, Fyuria, I need a little bit of time to myself."

He swallowed hard, shifted his eyes away from hers, and let go of her hand. Just like that, Golden Leo walked off into the night to nowhere in particular. The female syrium just stood there watching him disappear down the street before falling to her knees in the dirt unknowing of what to do. She thought for sure that was the moment. Why did she refrain from talking again? Why didn't she just open up to him? Fyuria damned herself on the inside.

Luana shuffled her self behind the downed girl and was about to reach for Fyuria's shoulder, although they were rivals in love, they were still friends.

"Just don't..."

"Fyuria I-I.."

" I just. Just leave me alone!" she yelled as she bolted inside to her room, slamming the door behind her so hard that it was heard outside.

_Leo,_ Ellis muttered to herself as she was trying to put this altogether like everyone else.

"C'mon Ellis, time to go back in. Shows over." said Winfield as a scratched his chin.

"No! I'm going to talk to Leonhardt." she said turning to him "I'll be ok Borgnine will protect me if I get in trouble."

Winfield acknowledged this as he turned and went back into the inn with everyone else. Ellis wandered about for about thirty minutes or so before she finally found him by a small pond sitting on a bench by himself starring off into the star filled night. Without saying anything she plopped her small self up on the bench next to him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" the knight asked some what sarcastically.

Perhaps coming off a little more harsh than he intended, the child high elf huffed at him.

"I'm sorry, Ellis, I just don't know what to do. I feel like I've done something wrong. My failing to protect you cost, not only my life, but three others as well. This is something that I'll literally take to my grave."

Ellis having something to say, had forgotten after hearing that. Perhaps feeling a bit guilty herself. Maybe her recklessness in the forest that fateful afternoon caused all the pain Leonhardt is feeling. These thoughts now running through her head as she peered out in the still water.

"I-I hope everything turns out ok. I want to help in anyway I can."

Her pink eyes turned towards the now sleeping Leo, she blushes and stands on the bench and gives him a kiss on his forehead and heads back.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Chapter Two**_

Zerva laid with one eye open awaiting Leo's return. Not seeking vengeance for hurting his sister, but to make sure he made home that night. Someone had to keep a level head in the group while Leo was busy with his own duties, and it sure wasn't going to be 'the lady killer' or the 'lady who kills drinks'. Zerva picked himself up out of bed and moved towards the window while picking up his battle gear not knowing if Leo was in some sort of trouble. He scanned the town from his window and saw the disheveled figure of the groups leader appear from down the street. _Good_ he thought to himself as laid his gear down and began to rummage through his other belongings looking for something of great importance. _I think it's time we discussed a matter or two, Leo. _

* * *

_How do I win his heart for good? I've known him since we were children and I guess I've always adored him. _Elaine pondered in the common room of the inn as she sat in front of the window looking upon the new day, unknowing that her friend never came home the night prior.

"It almost hurts that I don't know what to do."

She thinks out loud unaware of a certain onerthes behind her.

"Maybe it would help if he knew that you're going to be there no matter what happens. Besides the obvious of course."

Vira chuckled to herself as she sat next to Elaine.

"Although you've known him forever, maybe just think you love him because of your past relationship with him. Perhaps you don't want to lose him or see him get hurt? Or is that you feel he'll want nothing to do with you after his decision is made if you're not the one he chooses?"

Elaine didn't know what to say to this. Vira-Lorr was right and maybe her efforts would be best placed else where._ Maybe he needs a guiding light and not three girls hungrily after him_, after all she was a knight of the light herself and understood self-sacrifice.

"I think I understand what I must do now. Making sure he's going to make the right decision would be as sufficient of an idea as trying to win his heart. Who knows, he might just fall in love with me in the process."

A small grin surfaced on the lady knight's face.

"Thank you, Vira."

Vira-Lorr patted Elaine's leg and gave her a smile and decided it was time to get "it" going early.

"Bartender! Biggest! Hardest! Malt you got!"

* * *

"I have to spend some time with at least one of the girls today._" _

Leo thought out loud to himself as he shook his head.

"Three more dates. Lucky Me."

Leo arrived back at the inn where mostly everyone was waiting for their leader to return.

"Ok everyone this is whats going to happen..."

The group looked towards Leo, giving him their full attention.

"...I slept on a park bench all night and I need a shower bad!"

He said rubbing the back of his head with a slight smile as he watched everyone seem to fall backwards in their minds. _It's true though, I can't have a serious talk with anyone smelling to high heavens, _he thought.

Walking back to his room he noticed Elaine leaning against the door to his room.

"Do you have a second, Leo?"

He nodded and opened his room so they could talk privately.

"So what can help you with this fine morning?"

He asked with a smile.

"I-I just wanted to let you know I'm ok with what ever it is you choose. I know there is a lot on your plate and I chose to be here for you till the end. I've always adored you and loved you from a far since we were small. I know there is so much going on in your mind right now with all this, and I don't want to be a hindrance."

She broke eye contact with Leo and looked to the floor.

"So it's my decision to be here for you with what ever your choice is."

Elaine's glassy eyes connected back again to his.

"I love you, Leo and I hate seeing you so look so conflicted over us three. So I decided that I would step back and be here for what ever you need."

Leo smiled at her and breathed a huge sigh of relief knowing this may have made his decision a whole lot easier.

"Thank you, Elaine, I love you too" he drew her in for a hug and gave her a kiss on her cheek before seeing her out. He walked back into his room and shut the door. _Finally. Shower__**.**_

* * *

Unknown to the pair of ex-knights of Gridamas a teary eyed girl had listened to a small bit of closing of the conversation.

_"...I love you, Leo..."_

Fyuria pulled herself away from the wall for a second to gather up what she heard. A moment passed before she heard more talking, although brief.

_"...Elaine, I love you too." _

Her hands cover her mouth as she tries not to make any sounds to indicate they had an audience. The gears started to turn quickly in her mind as she became choked up and teary eyed. It was just so obvious. They grew up together and had a lot in common via the military and, although her cooking was terrible, she would probably find a way to get better. _I should've seen this coming,_ she thought as she gripped Leo's gift tightly and wished she was dead sooner. The female syrium fell back into her bed and nodded off in the midst of her self-loathing. _Where am I? _She wondered as she continued to walk on a lake's coast. _No way. _Fyuria found herself at the night they were at Fuvelmill Lake and Leo was already at their spot. She sat herself next to the one she wants to call hers as a shooting star streamed through the reflection of the still water. Her hand quickly extended out to take Leo's, but it went though it like a ghost. _What?_ She asked herself as she tried again. _This can't be. _She looked back up to Leo and he began to melt away as the land slowly began to be swallowed by an endless void. Fyuria tried vigorously to wake herself before she'd be consumed when...

_"Fyuria wake up!"_

Heart beating quickly, Sweat pouring off her head, and with tear stained cheeks; Fyuria hopped up out of bed in a flash.

"Are you ok?"

"I can't, not now!"

She yelled as she pushed the concerned Elaine out of the way and bolted towards Leo's room.

"What was that all about?"

Fyuria raced out of the room and made an immediate U-turn of sorts into the room next to hers. She busted Leo's door open only to find herself in a steam filled inn room with a toweled male walking out of the bathroom. _Oh shit, _she thought as she turned from him beet red from her chin to the tips of her ears.

"Whoa!"

A startled Leonhardt yelled while gripping the towel from falling as he stepped backwards realizing he had been walked in on.

"I'm so sorry Leo. I just-."

And with the same quickness she was gone. Leo quickly got dressed and jogged downstairs.

"Where did Fyuria go?"

"The girl you crushed just raced out of here, M'lord. Shall I go retrieve her?"

"No, Winfield. Perhaps it's best I leave her alone for now."

Leo felt bad for what happened the previous night. When their eyes met he felt a spark and a growing flame. He didn't mean to run off her. He just needed time to think before he made too quick of a decision.

"Either way. Launa should be around right?"

He thought out loud as the wandering dancer of Rigulus appeared in front of him.

"Yes my darling?"

Leo had always showed a bit of red when she called him by pet names.

"Let's spend the day out together and grab dinner. How's that sound?"

The sweetheart excitedly obliged and went to make some preparations before their big date.

"Leo. C'mere a minute. There's something I wanted to discuss with you about my sister."

Leonhardt approached him cautiously not wanting his head lopped off.

"What is it?"

Zerva nodded and reached into his pocket and began to talk.

* * *

A half hour went by before Luana was finally ready. She made her way down to the common room looking as cute as she possibly could for a day out on the town. Leo knew all his friends very well but there was something about Luana he couldn't just ignore. She was almost too perfect. Loves to doll up, likes to give to charity, extremely eccentric, and the list could go on.

"How do I look, Leo? Do I look fit to accompany a white knight such as yourself?"

Leo smiled and nodded.

"You look beautiful."

Leo took the now blushing Luana by the hand and lead her out to the town. They made their way for the market first to browse around a bit. Although it was just a small town at the foot of the mountains they had a decent amount of shops and street merchants. The two perused through some of the more interesting wares that were native to the area and rarely seen anywhere else. Time seemed to speed by as they enjoyed each others company all day through conversation and laughs. Leo began to smell the wondrous scent of grilled meat.

"Oh my. Do you smell that?"

Luana's nose lifted to the air as tried to get the scent as well.

"Oh that smells delicious!"

Leo grabbed her hand and once again began to lead her through the town in search of the divine smell.

"This looks like the place!"

A big sign over the establishment read 'Yamoto's Steakhouse'. The thought of a big juicy steak made the knight's stomach rumble loud enough for Luana to hear.

"Then perhaps we need to get you fed before you decide to eat someone."

He smiled and opened the door for the lady and followed her in. They were quickly seated and taken care of as the restaurant staff recognized the two because of their group's heroic efforts. Leo ordered the largest steak he could whilst Luana ordered a modest portion both of the medium rare variety. Luana gazed into her white knight's golden like eyes while they waited.

"So. Whatchya thinking about, handsome?"

"Nothing really. I just this all ends well for everyone. Unfortunately, I can't please everyone in this situation, although it seems that Elaine has decided to take a step back from all of this."

Luana's always bright eyes seemed to get a bit brighter knowing it was down to her and Fyuria, and with how well the date had been going it seemed like everything was meant to be.

"Tonight has been really great and with whatever I choose, I want you to know that I think you're an amazing person and my life is better having met you."

Her face became flush and her smile even brighter.

"I feel the same, Leo."

Another twenty minutes or so later the waiter had arrived back with their meals. The two grabbed their utensils as the food was placed and their glasses filled, Leo, showed a toothy grin as if to say 'This steak isn't going to isn't going last long.' They began to eat as the waiter bowed and went back about his duties. Leo let out a sigh of relief as he chewed.

"I haven't had such a good steak in such a long time."

He smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Yea, this is exceptionally good!"

Only a bit of small talk was made during the rest of the meal. Luana stood herself up and stretched for a brief moment after she finished her portion.

"Hun, I just wanted to freshen up real quick if you don't mind"

"Of course I don't, take your time."

She blew him a kiss and walked away putting on a small display for him. She looked over her shoulder making sure he was paying close attention in which he smiled with a nod. When she disappeared into the washroom he finished his meal and sat back in his chair once again and look out the window. He saw a figure sitting on a roof top seemingly watching him. _What the hell?_

"Hey you ok?"

"Ya ya, I was just looking out the window and I thought I saw something. "

He looked back out to where he saw the figure but it was gone already. He shook his head and turned back around to find his sight locked in on Luana's beautiful turquoise eyes.

"You're too perfect."

Unable to conjure a response Luana leaned into him and delivered a kiss on his lips. Leonhardt broke the kiss after a few moments and escorted her out, of course though, not before allowing Luana to bid her farewell. The walk home was filled with laughter of the day as the night had drawn to a close. After Leo took the beauty back to her room he started to realize just how hard this decision really was he thought his mind was made up regardless... but not before one more date. He went back down to the half empty common room to see who was still around, but as he thought, most of the group went to enjoy the clear summer night as well.

"Elaine, have you seen Fyuria around?"

"In her room I believe. She came back a bit before you did."

Replied the maiden who's head was in a found in one of Leo's books. He nodded and proceeded back up the stairs to Fyuria's room and knocked once before walking in the dark room. _I guess she's asleep__**.**_ He took his boots off to quietly walk to her bedside and take a seat at the edge of her bed.

"I have an exciting day planned for you and I tomorrow."

With no response he assumed she was asleep. Still feeling bad for the other night he leaned over her and went to kiss her head goodnight... when she turned to face him and speak. Their faces met gently lip to lip. A moment of pure bliss for Fyuria as she's longed for his lips on her since 'that day'. Leo pulled back slowly and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Oh. Heh. I thought you were asleep"

He rubbed the back of his head as his face turned red.

"I want to take you some where special tomorrow."

"Why is it so special?"

Fyuria knowing where he was today, asked lowly.

"Because I happen to think you're special."

Leo gave her one last kiss on the top of her head he quickly gathered his boots walked out.

The now glowing syrium had a look of disbelief as he watched him leave. Her head rolled back over on the pillow to stare at the ceiling with a hopeful smile. _I love you. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter**** Three **_

_"Hey. It's time to wake up."_

Fyuria slowly opened her eyes and followed with a rather big yawn as she awoken from her short slumber.

"I barely slept what time is it? Wait! It's morning already?"

She popped her self out of her blankets as fast as she could.

"Oh my gods. Did I sleep late? I must get ready! Leo out!"

She pushed the partially confused male out of the room before he could get a single word out and slammed the door door behind him.

"It's still early you know. Well early-ish. Either way meet me outside and we'll be off!"

His excitement gave her a revived hope as she hurried through her bath and brushing of her long slate blue hair. Not more than 20 minutes had gone by before the syrium girl came bursting out of the inn with high hopes of a magical day with the man she wished to call hers.

"And there you are. I thought it would be much faster if we traveled by horse back"

Leonhardt said with a big smile as Fyuria's face had a mixture of excitement and confusion. _Surely we wouldn't be going too incredibly far, or are we. _She thought to herself as she quickly walked her smiling self towards the horse to meet Leo's hand to be helped up. As Fyuria got herself adjusted on to the back seat of the double saddle she noticed there was also a rather large filled saddle bag on the horse too.

"So where is it we might be going?"

He looking back to his potential betrothed.

"I thought a day by the lake side far away from everyone would do us both some serious good."

Fyuria nodded with a smile trying to hide her anxiousness. _L-lake? This is my moment._

* * *

A few jubilant hours later filled the two with plenty of meaningful conversation.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Are you sure we aren't lost?"

Leonhardt could only respond with a laugh and reassure her he knew where he was going.

"We passed this place when we were on our way here a few weeks ago. I know its not Fuvelmill b-"

He felt the syrium girl hop off his back.

"It's beautiful! It might be even better!"

The lake stretched on for what seemed like forever. The occasional fish was spotted jumping from the water and the sun sat perfectly in the middle of the water. The two started to unpack and set up a small camp on the edge of the lake for a quiet afternoon. Fyuria sat herself down on a blanket as she watched Leo's attempt at fishing.

"I think... I got... it... Ah come on you!"

He really wasn't that good, even being trained to survive in the wilderness for weeks at a time if need be. With one last big pull a half of a log went flying out of the water into the distance along with his 'lucky' fishing rod.

"Well there goes that I guess."

A partially defeated Leo scratched his chin and watched Fyuria laugh and unbuckle her long black boots.

"Allow me to show you how to properly catch a fish!"

As she dove into the water there was no question she was born to survive anything that was thrown at her. Fyuria was raised to know how to handle herself. Hunting, fishing, gathering supplies, and making camp are all necessities on the Frontier, and all that she had been through prior to Leohardt's arrival and rescue made her a battle-hardened soldier. Golden Leo however, now felt more like the Silver Leo as he watched her upstage him with out much effort at all. Finally she popped out of the water with a big breath before ducking back in only leaving her nose up exposed.

"Did you succeed?"

He asked concerned his own inadequacy may have cost them a good meal. Fyuria stared at him as she slowly raised herself out of the water with two big fish in hand with a smile to follow.

"And that's how you catch fish in a fraction of the time the man trying to be romantic does."

While she laughed a bit, he was caught in a brief moment of silence that found himself gazing at the syrium beauty as she dripped. Fyuria realized he wasn't staring in offense to her joke, but staring at her in general. _Really? _She thought to herself as she blushed a bit.

"Hey, lover boy, mind getting the fire started?"

"On it!"

Leo nodded as he snapped out of his gaze and grabbed their cooking supplies.

* * *

The sound of the fish fillets hit hot pan with a loud fizzle as Fyuria sat parallel to Leo while he cooked.

"Now are you sure you know how to cook the fish?"

She joked watching him try to work skillfully with the fish. Finally getting her self dry and her very long hair in a single pony tail, lunch had been complete.

"You could say I know a couple things."

He nervously replied as he actually only had cooked fish once or twice from his prior knowledge.

"Ohh that smells good"

"Well I hope it taste as good as it smells than!"

Leo flipped the fillets on to each others plates and grabbed for his eating utensil. He sighed and hoped for the best as he slowly put the fish in his mouth and began to chew hoping it wouldn't make her or the both of them sick.

"Dooooooone"

Fyuria cheered.

"That was excellent, Leo."

He nodded with a grin as he wasn't more then four chews into his first bite. _Damn she eats fast_. In no particular hurry he started to eat a bit quicker to keep up with her pace. His sight became fixated on his surroundings,_This was too perfect,_ his thoughts began to wander. This was different than the other night with Luana. She may have liked a nice lake side lunch turned early dinner, but something about being here with Fyuria and knowing what's been on her mind since Fuvelmill, thanks to Zerva. Leo finished his meal and placed his plate on hers.

"Perhaps a walk along the lake?"

He offered that was answered with a simple "Yes"

The sun had set and the day was almost over as the pair walked back to their makeshift camp.

"Did you mean what you wished for that night?"

Fyuria asked canting her head.

"About wanting peace? Of course. I want there to be peace not just here but all across Agarest. I don't ever want to see the tyranny we fought ever show it's ugly face again!"

He exclaimed whilst she nodded in agreement.

"Even though..."

Leo stopped in tracks and took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Gods I'm sorry I got you all into this mess. Your fate isn't sealed you know, it's still possible for you to get out of this while you can."

She stopped a few feet in front of him, turned to him, and shook her head 'no'. Fyuria walked back to him and grabbed his hand to keep moving. The stars had just begun to come out just like the night and both creatures turned to face the lake, one looking up at the stars and the other looking through the mirrored vision of the water.

"What are you doing, Leo?"

She nudged him wondering why he was staring off into the water with smile.

"What? What are you smiling a-"

He takes her other free hand with his to cut her off.

"I'm sorry I was daft to realize why you were so nervous in Fuvelmill."

Fyuria's normal pale white complexion turned to the shade of a beet once more.

"W-what do you m-mean?"

She asked with a blink as she felt her hair being brushed behind an ear.

"Zerva, told me a little about syrium folklore. He just didn't know that it happened nor did I tell him."

The female's heart beating faster as he drew her closer.

" I wanted to wait so badly to have everyone here. With Us. But this moment is too perfect."

Fyuria's eyes widened

" You're the only one for me. so I would like to ask you..."

* * *

"Leo. C'mere a minute. There's something I wanted to discuss with you about my sister."

Leonhardt approached him cautiously not wanting his head lopped off.

"What is it?"

Zerva nodded and reached into his pocket and looked back up at the knight.

"You know, my sister adores you. She hasn't been her normal self lately and I think it's because she's afraid of losing you. I don't know how you feel about her in comparison to the other women you have choice over, but I want you to know that in the name of my father I give you permission to marry my sister if you so choose it."

Honored by Zerva's actions, Leo extends his hand to shake his with a smile.

"Thank you, Zerva."

Zerva gave Leo a grin and gripped his hand and chuckled a bit to himself.

"There was one thing she always used to talk about when she was still a child."

"What was that?"

"You see, us syrium have a lot of folklore and such things. Fyuria always used to talk about how she always wanted to see a shooting star in the water with someone she liked."

Leo had a look of total shock on his face.

"Why? What does that mean?"

"Our folklore tells us that when two people see a shooting star through the reflection of the water they become soul mates never to have their bond broken"

Leo unintentionally has a sheepish grin form on his face after hearing this. _Really? That's why you've been acting so weird since Fuvelmill, and even more so over the last few days here._

"I understand now Zerva, thank you."

As Leo's grip of Zerva's began to loosen, to get ready for his date with Luana that day, Zerva grabbed his shoulder.

"There was one more thing..."

Leonhardt turned around one more time with a look of confusion as he watched the other male's arm stretched out. Zerva's hand opened up to reveal a ring. A platinum band with two sapphire gems being centered by a big diamond.

"This was our mother's ring. Our father always wanted to be the one to pass it down to the male that would take his daughters hand, but as you can see that job has been left to me"

Leo still looking at the ring in disbelief that it was being handed over to him. It was partly at that moment he prayed his date would be just average and everything he expected from a date with Luana that day. And even though his date with Luana was a success he just didn't feel the same connection with her that he felt with Fyuria. Even if they didn't get a long at first, through all of their travel they started to hit it off. Fyuria's red headed gift was almost a seal on how she was starting to feel about him. She knew deep down inside she was falling for the valiant knight a little more everyday.

"Thank you once more, Zerva"

* * *

Leo calmly gazing into the widened violet eyes of the girl in front of him and dropped to one knee whilst pulling a ring out from the inside of his glove.

"...Fyuria, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Tears begin to stream down Fyuria's face.

"But. I'm just a syrium. You ca-."

Leo warmly response before she could finish.

"Human, elf, syrium it doesn't matter. It never mattered. What matters most is that I want to spend the rest of my life on this planet with you. It's been right in front of me since Mimas and it's taken me this long to figure it out. What I truly wished for was to be in this exact position holding your hand and asking for it in marriage."

As her eyes turning in to that of two water falls she tackles him to the ground and firmly hugs him.

"Then you leave me no choice. I must accept."

Leo takes her hand and slips the family heirloom on her finger.

"I love you... I never want to leave your side, Leo."

Leonhardt smiles contently into the eyes of his mate as his hand gently runs down the arch of back before making his way back up to stroke her long hair.

"And you'll never have too."

He gets in before his lips meet hers for the first time as a couple.

* * *

Author Notes: I just wanted to thank everyone for taking the time to read my work. The first three chapters you've read thus far were basically made as one giant word doc I ended up splitting up and fixing up (with the help of my wife in the first chapter). But this chapter in particular is a bit more personal for me because I wish I would have proposed so much differently than I did. Things happened and I was scared of losing her so I ended up putting zero creativity into the whole thing. SO having said all that of course. I really hope you've all enjoyed so far and please review/follow/favorite or PM and let me know how I'm doing. I'm really shooting for 2.5k words per chapter and this one falls a bit short, but I can't go much farther because of what I plan on doing in the next chapter. So again, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, I see a blonde boy with eyes as blue as his mother's hair"

"He... her ... what!?"

Exclaimed a partially confused and defeated Luana after Vira cryptically broke the news to the group. The dancer sat her self in the corner of the common room while all in attendance celebrated._ I thought last night would have been enough.. I thought he had fallen for me. What does he see in that brute? She's not nearly as pretty as I am.. not nearly as out going and fairly certain she's unable to be half the house wife I'd be. This must be a cruel joke played by that seerer_. With all these thoughts running through her head she made a silent dash to her room. Deflated and emotions torn asunder, Luana sat on her bed in the dark room alone left to her thoughts.

"I guess I should have seen this coming."

* * *

"Perhaps we should get out of here before it gets entirely to late."

The now bride-to-be nodded in agreement as she picked herself up off the spirit vessel. As Leo rose he was greeted by another soft kiss before taking Fyuria's hand and heading back to camp to clean up what they hadn't before their fateful walk.

"So what now? How long do you think it'll be till we are sealed away to protect this land?"

"I'm not entirely certain."

"Oh. You don't think it will be so sudden do you? Like, we get married and stuff then you're gone? I know I would follow behind you but, I don't want to be here with out you."

Leo sighed as he hops on to the horse and gives his woman a hand up.

"I wish I could tell you. Dyshana agreed to allow me time, but I have no idea how much I'll be given."

"O-Oh."

As she hugged on to her mate as the horse started moving. He knew the day will come soon enough but he wanted to make the best of every day till he's delivered to his destiny. Leo could only muster up a low "Ya" in response before he felt a long drawn out sigh against his back.

"Everything will be ok. I promise."

Leo received a glassy-eyed smile in return as Fyuria gripped him more.

"You've never broken a promise so far have you?"

His eyes closed with a small laugh.

"I suppose not."

About another hour goes by before they reach the foothill town once more, Leo, returned the horse to the town stable master and carried his betrothed to the front door of their temporary quarters.

"You ready, hun?"

"Nervous, but ready."

Leo took her hand and gave her smile.

"Don't be. We're among friend's and family here."

Fyuria gripped his hand more as Leo pulled the door open. Much to Leonhardt's surprise everyone was awaiting their return, and even more so in the fashion they were in the room. They stood in a crescent moon formation towards the middle of the room with Zerva standing in the middle. Leo chivalrously let Fyuria enter first and followed her in as he shut the door behind them. Zerva took a step forward and started a slow clap that started a small ovation from the group. The new couple looked at each other and back at the group a bit confused and as cherry red as ever.

"How?"

Zerva stepped forward and hugged his sister.

"We'll say it was a good guess."

"Hey now! Don't discredit me because you want to play the cool guy!"

Leo laughed a bit.

"But really. How did you guys know? Did Zerva tell you of what happened this morning?"

Zerva shook his head as his hand met Leo's for a "welcome to the family" handshake.

"No. It was all Vira. She got a vision about an hour and a half ago of your child."

Leo smiled a bit as Fyuria leaned against him.

"You have nothing to worry about you two. He's a very handsome man with his mother's looks and his father's attitude."

The two laughed.

"Are you saying my attitude is poor?"

Fyuria asked as she flipped her hair but before Vira-Lorr could respond Dyshana interrupted.

"Leohardt. We must talk."

She signaled for him to follow her upstairs to a more private location. He looked at his fiancé and gave her a kiss.

"I'll be right back."

He said as he followed the mysterious woman upstairs.

"In here."

Leo heard Dyshana call him from his room. As he walked in he noticed Dyshana was sitting at the small table with a letter in her hand.

"What's this all about?"

"Well Leo, I have in my hand a letter from Gridamas."

"What..?"

Dyshana handed the letter to a confused Leo who quickly it. Leo's eyes widened and mouth formed a grin as he nodded his head.

"They're unfreezing my funds and they wish for us to return. The king wants to hold the wedding in Gridamas, and apparently there is another matter he wishes to discuss."

Leo looked back up at the woman.

"You don't think this is a trap do you?"

"It is not."

Leonhardt look back down at the letter. _I guess she wouldn't have anything to lie about. But how the hell is she so sure?_

"Alright than. We'll move out for Gridamas in the morning."

Dyshana nodded, stood up, and made her way for the door where she stopped at the threshold.

"You may want to speak to Luana."

She said in her usual monotone voice before she continued out the door. Leo crossed his arms and sat down for a moment. _Crap... this is going to be rough. _He took one last look at the letter before refolding it and putting it in the inside pocket in his coat. Leo gathered himself and picked himself up once again and walked his way over to Luana's room. As he was about to knock the door swung open and in full view was a completely out of girl. Her eyeliner ran down her cheeks as she tried to wipe it away.

"Oh. You're back to stomp on my heart now I suppose."

Leonhardt's mouth dropped a bit as he had never seen Luana like this before. He couldn't find the words to express himself at that moment and just pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Luana. Come sit. I think we need to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Than I need you to listen too me."

She rolled her eyes and extended her arm and hand to allow him entrance to her room. Leo nodded and proceeded in as Luana gave him a sarcastic smile as she shut the door behind them.

"Leo, before you begin..."

She took a large breath.

"... did last night even matter?"

Leo expected that question to pop up as he looked to the floor.

"Truthfully, my mind had been made up for a long time. I wouldn't say last night didn't matter. I wanted to make sure what I wanted is what I really wanted."

"As in you wanted to make sure I wasn't what you wanted?"

"I wouldn't say it like that."

"Than what was the point!?"

Luana was clearly losing her patience with him. _Man, I was hoping this was going to be a bit easier._

"The reason I wanted us to go out yesterday was because I wanted to be certain of my feelings for you."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Luana, you're an amazing woman. You hardly think of yourself and you always put everyone else in front of you. I hate this feeling like I'm dragging you around when I feel as though I had already made my decision awhile back."

She started tearing up again.

"Then why, Leo? If you feel that way about me than what is it?"

"Because you are the type of person who needs to care for 'someone in need'. I'm not that. I like to think I'm the same as you. Fyuria is someone who needs to be cared for. I know she comes off as brash sometimes, but I've spent enough time with her to know it's just a show put on by a girl who is also an orphan of war. A girl who grew up on the battlefield and has seen even more wrong than I. Trust me Luana, I would never intend to hurt you."

Luana sat herself on her bed and nodded.

"Perhaps you're right."

Leo walked over to Luana and gave her a hug.

"Please come downstairs. I have important news."

Leonhardt and Luana silently walked back down to the common room where Luana joined the rest and sincerely congratulated her 'rival-in-love'. Leo however had a look of purpose that no body had seen since the defeat of the dark knight. Although, his look of seriousness broke for a moment when he saw his soon-to-be wife glowing with all the attention in the room surrounding her. She looked over to him and shot him a smile, which Leo responded with a wink.

"Attention. Everyone. I have serious news."

When everyone turned towards the former general he held in the air the letter he received from Gridamas.

"I have in my hand a letter from Gridamas. They had unfrozen my funds and have invited us back to the capital."

**AN: **Ok. Small? Yes. The small chapter before it could be labeled dead? No. I've been stuck here for a bit now and I figured I'd just release it and start back with a fresh chapter.


End file.
